


Banana Split

by ars_meliora



Series: Banana Split [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_meliora/pseuds/ars_meliora
Summary: Y/N tends to go unnoticed most of the time. Soon they make friends with certain people out of curiosity. How will their life change after meeting Y/N?Takes place during season 3.





	1. Chapter 1

Working at the new Mall was fun for you compared to staying at home doing nothing. Then again the last Mall somehow got destroyed, to they built a smaller shopping center to not lose business.

You got a job at a boutique inside the Mall, which you liked mostly due to the free discounts.  
Then again you had to deal with the many groups of girls who would gossip at the store.

“Ugh that guy at Scoops is such a loser!” you heard them speak, it really did seems like you were just there to eavesdrop, working does have its perks.

One day you decided you had enough, you must know of this guy every girl rolled their eyes at.

“Welcome to Scoops Ahoy!” you were greeted by a girl, she looked bored but you knew her pain of customer service. Smiling politely at her seem to change her demeanor, she had the prettiest smile.

“One banana split please”.

“Comming right up”.

And with that, you sat in a booth looking at the place, not too shabby but it looked pretty neat.

“A banana split for the lady!” A young man around your age came to deliver the item, snapping you out of your daydream.

“Thanks…” you couldn’t help but to smile, the uniform of Scoops was really something else.

In the back of Scoops, there was a conversation going on.

“They’re into me I can tell!” Steve told Robin, she only rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.

“Well by that logic they’re also into me, they smiled at me too” Robin smirked, making Steve have his turn rolling his eyes at her.

“I recommend the Submarine Sundae.” a voice behind you spoke, you turned to see a young child. He smiled showing you some of your pearly whites.

“Can I pick a flavor, or does it come in a certain one?” you questioned.

The boy quickly went to sit next to you, noticing his shirt you smiled at the fond memories of Camp Nowhere. He gave you a small introduction, Dustin was his name and he was a regular.

“That Camp was the best experience, is it still good?” You questioned.

“A connoisseur of Ice Cream and a Nerd!” Dustin jested, you could only smile bashfully. 

By the time both Steve and Robin came back from the back, Dustin was already chatting you up about strange occurrences and DnD. Both could only stare are you and Dustin chatted as if you two were siblings, time quickly passed.

“Time to close.” Steve pats Dustin in the back and looked towards you, “who’s this?”

“This is Y/N, and alumni from my Camp and the new DM for the campaign if they choose so.” You gave a small nod at the praise.

“Another nerd huh?” Robin interjected.

The two employees introduced themselves a Steve and Robin, so this was the guy that had all the girls rolled their eyes at. Robin was also cute and snarky, so it was a surprise you haven’t heard of her.

“Well, we should get going, that way I can help you amplify your radio.” You motioned Dustin to follow. 

“That lucky kid…” Robin muttered.

“I can help to look for a signal!” Steve interjected, following the two of you.

“And I can help to decipher it!” Robin yelled, not wanting to be left behind.


	2. Banana Sundae CH1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banana Sundae is a branching point, here the story centers more on Steve. The Banna Split Series (Sundae and Parfait) can be written together or as two separate stories.

“Suzie, do you copy?” Dustin tried once more on the radio, sadly there was only white noise on the other end. It’s been 3 hours since Dustin, Steve, and Y/N sat on a hill far from Hawkings hoping to hear from the mysterious Susie.

“He’s been at it for hours…” Steve groaned as he lay next to Y/N.

“Maybe Suzie is just busy, or her radio isn’t working”. Y/N thought deeply, maybe Suzie has a busy life, it wasn’t their place to judge.

Radio clutter followed by a vague voice broke the two teens out of their daydream. “Dustin-…?” A voice called, it was still hard to pin-point the rest of the sentence. 

“Quick help me out” Y/N sprang up trying to help get a better signal for Dustin. Steve gave her a boost on his shoulder so the antenna could get a bit higher and receive better communication.

“Suzie?! It’s me Dustin” His voice was filled with excitement as he saw his pair of friends celebrating. 

“Quick ask her something!” Steve yelled at the boy.

“Suzie, what’s Plank’s constant?” Dustin asked

“Dustin-Bun did you forget already?” The voice jested at the boy who could only sport a huge smile as he heard the nickname.

“Rome and Juliet could never be this romantic.” Y/N let out a happy sigh seeing how the two lovers reunited again.

“Didn’t that end badly?” Steve chimed in, only to get a soft kick from Y/N. “What was that for?”

“Ruining the moment of young nerd love.” Y/N pouted, Steve couldn’t help but to stare it was just too darn cute.

“Who’s there with you?” Suzie asked truth be told you also wanted to learn who captured your friend’s heart.

“Y/N and Steve. Y/N went to Camp No-Where when they were younger and wanted to help, They’re super cool! Cooler than Steve, who’s also here”.

As Dustin chatted with Suzie, Y/N couldn’t help but smile, this was just too cute to pass on out. Taking out their camera they took a picture at Dustin and his equipment, the lighting was perfect and you could make out his smile as he spoke to Suzie.

“What’s that for?” Steve inquired.

“A little memento for Dustin.” Y/N waited for the film to reveal the picture. 

As the night progressed, Y/N would yawn occasionally. Slowly they started to doze off, not wanting to disturb their new friend they slowly fell asleep sitting down. Once in deep sleep, Y/N’s body gave away and rested their head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Wha-” Steve grew silent seeing how Y/N chest rose and fell, they were sleeping profoundly. He smiled, after helping Dustin for two days straight Y/N crashed. 

As he was about to put his arm around your waist, he heard Y/N murmur some words.

“Plank’s… 6.62607004.“ Y/N murmured with a smile on their face.

‘Cute’ was all Steve could think of as he saw Y/N’s name.


	3. Banana Parfait CH1

“So let me get this straight, you learned Russian to crack the code Dustin received from Russians working inside the U.S. And said Russian base is supposedly in the Mall...” Y/N tried to make sense of all Robin was trying to explain. 

Taking another spoonful of the dessert that Robin had provided, Y/N thought about all the facts. Did Robin a reason have to lie about these things? Not that Y/N could figure out.

“You don’t believe me?” Robin asked, a little hurt that Y/N was pensive.

“No, I believe you, just trying to think about the bigger picture. Not to mention the possibilities of monsters.” 

Robin scoffed, here was Y/N telling her that it wasn’t a crazy story. This girl who she found cute really believed it.

“So is there are Russian spies in the U/S?” Y/N began to think out loud, “Or are both countries working together?”

Robin couldn’t help but stare at Y/N, the way she twirled her hair as she thought out loud. Robin knew that it was when Y/N was thinking about the possibilities of different theories.

Now that she thinks of Y/N, Robin can pinpoint her as a recent graduate of their High School. They shared some classes together but never stood out, but thinking back Robin felt dumb for never noticing Y/N. She wasn’t a jock even though she was part of the varsity if anything Y/N easily blended in with other people.

“Want to come over and watch some movies?” Y?N asked.

“Y-Yes” Robin responded quickly to the proposal.

Once in the house, Robin was not expecting the movie options.

“So The Creature of the Black Lagoon, Bigfoot, or the Abominable Snowman?” Truth be told Robin was fond of creature films, but most of Y/N’s movie catalog was about cryptids and monsters.

“We can rent a movie if you want, most people don’t like horror or creature films” Y/N’s tone had a light sadness to it, Robin couldn’t let the girl she liked be crestfallen.

“Let’s watch the Creature of the Black Lagoon. Next, I’ll put on the movie I brought.”

As the movie progressed, Robin found her eyes falling on Y/N. It’s a trance that she felt once she looks at her, she hasn’t felt this ever since Tammy. Too busy in her daydream made Robin fail to notice how Y/N rested her head on her shoulder.

“The poor creature just wanted to be loved, are humans the real monsters?” Y/N asked the girl next to her.

“Maybe they were ahead of their time...” Robin knowing full well the extent of going against the status quo when it came to love, it made her feel sadness for the poor monster.

Holding her hand was the first thing Robin thought would comfort Y/N. It was a cordial touch but she could feel the warmth Y/N emanated. 

Bundled up as the next movie played both Robin and Y/N couldn’t help but fall asleep. Limbs tangles together as the movie played on lulling them both into a deep sleep.


	4. Banana Sundae CH2

“So your friends didn’t think Suzie is real?” Y/N asked Dustin. They had picked him up as he returned home with Cerebro after an unsuccessful contact with Suzie.

“Yup, plus some of them didn’t even stick around for long.”

“We can try some other place with less intrusive frequencies if you want.” It hurt Y/N to see Dustin sad. 

After driving for a while Dustin found a good spot to place Cerebro and try to come in contact with Suzie once more.

“You should record the conversation if you make contact with her.” Y/N told Dustin as they handed him the recorder.

As Y/N laid down in the grass their mind wandered to Steve. They didn’t really see anything annoying about him like the girls in the boutique claimed. Maybe a bit of a dork with a soft spot for Dustin.

It wasn’t until a strange string of sounds coming from Cerebro that made Y/N sit up.

“Turn it on!” Y/N whispered to Dustin. 

“Неделя длинная. Серебряная кошка кормит, когда синий встречается с желтым на западе. Поездка в Китай звучит хорошо, если вы идете легко.” 

“Did we intercept something?” Dustin asked.

“No idea, but hand over the recorder.”

The rest of the night was spent trying to figure out the strange sequence of sounds that the two of them heard.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dustin played the recording once more to Steve. Who looked at Y/N to see if they were pulling his leg.

“Неделя длинная. Серебряная кошка кормит, когда синий встречается с желтым на западе. Поездка в Китай звучит хорошо, если вы идете легко.” 

“It’s definitely not English...” Steve said with wide eyes.

“It’s Russian.” Dustin responded, “They may be planning something we have to figure out what it is.

“And maybe you’s like to help us?” Y/N gives Steve a small smile they bring a Russian to English dictionary to his view.

“Only because I want to see that smile...” Steve mutters himself.

“Did you say something?” Y/N asks, not quite catching what he said.

“Only because you guys are such nerds.” Steve grabbed the whiteboard and set it down. He went to grab the dictionary as his hand brushed with Y/N’s who gave him another soft smile. “Where do we begin?”

“Great!” Dustin and Y/N said in unison as they huddled close to Steve, who couldn’t help but to stare at Y/N concentrated gaze on him.


End file.
